Wireless power transfer (WPT) technology provides the convenience of wirelessly transferring power to electronic devices (e.g., wirelessly charging electronic devices). In a WPT system, power/energy may be transferred from one or more power transmitter coils to one or more power receiver coils through electromagnetic coupling. To improve the overall energy efficiency, it is desirable to minimize energy consumption at the power transmitter.